what she did
by KittyRain
Summary: hermione does something for harry and now he wants to make it up to her, but getting ron's help wasnt such a good idea. hhr, please read and review.
1. midnight

Harry followed Hermione up the stairs of the astronomy tower, she had asked him to meet her there at midnight. He had no idea what was going on and she wasn't saying.

"Come on Hermione, just tell me what we are doing her at midnight on Halloween."

"I'm not telling you Harry, you'll just have to wait."

She pushed open the door and Harry knew why she had worn a cloak, it was bitterly cold. The wind whistled through the tower and caused Hermione's hair to fly around wildly.

Looking around to see a possible reason for coming here at this time Harry noticed a circle of candles that were lit even in the high wind. Harry suspected it was magic.

"Hermione what's going on?"

"You'll see," she said leading him to the centre of the circle.

She knelt down and pulled Harry with her, his knees hit the stone with a loud thump, which caused instant pain. Harry swore but Hermione ignored him.

She pulled out a book from beneath her cloak and Harry instantly recognised it as his photo album.

"Hermione what...?"

"Just wait."

She opened the book on a page where a picture of Harry's parents lay, smiling up at them. Taking out the picture she placed it on the floor where it stayed, it was then Harry noticed the wind had stopped.

Hermione then drew out a knife and placed it on the palm of her hand. Harry cringed as she slid the blade along her skin causing a crimson line to appear. She held her hand above the picture and Harry could only watch as the blood dripped onto the photo between them.

Instantly the flames on the candles roared as Hermione chanted words in a different language. She then clasped Harry's hands and he squirmed slightly as he felt the warmth and wetness of her blood between his fingers.

The wind picked up again, even fiercer then before. Hermione continued to chant this time in English.

" Spirits from the other side,

Course unseen across the skies,

Come to us who call you near,

Come to us and settle here."

Hermione collapsed. The wind died and the flames sank back to their normal size.

" Hermione!"

Harry crawled to her and shook her shoulder, trying to wake her.

"Hermione wake up, come on wake up!"

"She wont wake Harry."

Whipping around, Harry gasped, standing in front of him were two very familiar people. But it was impossible, it had to be, how can they be so solid?

"Mum, Dad?"

AN: there we go, first little chappie ï I hope you like, please review. The spell is from charmed in case anyone wanted to know.


	2. visitation

Harry stared at the two smiling people in front of him. He couldn't believe it.

"How? How are you here?" he asked.

"Hermione has temporarily given up her soul in order for us to cross the boundary between the living world and the other side." Harry's mother said, her voice echoing slightly.

"Will she be ok? I mean... she's not... she's not dead is she?" Harry asked panicking.

"Once we return, she will be fine"

Harry's father spoke for the first time, "you care for her."

"She's my best friend." Harry said.

"Maybe, but the love you have for her goes further than that." James said smiling at his son in a typical father-teasing-his-son kind of way.

"What makes you say that?" Harry questioned.

"Simple, the fact you haven't left her side and given your parents a hug."

Harry laughed and got to his feet as his parents walked towards him. First he hugged his father, memorising everything he could, then he turned to his tearful mother. Her embrace was warm, kind and full of a love only mothers can give.

Harry smiled at his parents, willing himself not to cry, "I've missed you," he said to them.

They nodded, "And we missed you, it was so tough watching you grow up from so far away, knowing we could never be there for you, it was heart breaking to see you so distressed, wishing we could just hold you and tell you everything is alright. We have tried to guide you as much as possible, we used Hermione as a sort of contact between us, nearly every time she gave you advice in your fifth year, it was us trying to warn you. However most of the time, we didn't need to use her, as she would warn you of her own accord, she cares for you so much she would risk her life for you, we knew that, that is why we guided her to finding this spell."

"Why now though? Why not before?" Harry asked his mother.

"Partly because we ourselves only recently discovered this spell, partly because Hermione didn't feel she was quite ready to sacrifice her soul, even if it was for a temporary amount of time."

"I can't believe she did this for me." Harry said

"She loves you Harry, she loves you more than we could ever have hoped for, we prayed for someone to love you no matter how depressed or angry you became, she loves you like that, and we know you love her just the same."

"But she's my best friend, isn't there some sort of rule against falling in love with your best friend?"

"That's what Hermione thought." James noted.

"No, Hermione can't love me." Harry said, "I mean all the times I was rude to her, all the times I ignored her, the times I refused her help, or abused the help she did give me, I'm surprised she doesn't hate me."

"It's true you haven't been the worlds kindest gentleman to her, but she sees your heart, she knows how kind you truly are, and she understands what you have been going through." Lily said gently

"How does she know what I'm going through? How does she know how much pain I've suffered?" Harry asked, getting slightly bad tempered

"Her parents died yesterday." James said simply, "that's why she was crying when you saw her in the common room. She was going to tell you but when Ron interrupted, teasing Hermione saying about she was upset because she got a question wrong on her homework, she was heartbroken and vowed never to tell anyone."

"How do you know all this?"

"Hermione has an affinity with the dead, we can hear her thoughts and sense her feelings, we can even communicate with her, although this does drain our energy too much so we only use that in emergencies."

A strong gust of wind caused Harry to shiver. "We have to go," lily said quickly, "Harry, promise us you will treasure Hermione in your heart forever, even if you feel betrayed by her, look after yourself. We both love you dearly."

They began to fade, "No wait you can't go, there's so much I need to tell you."

"Just think it with all your heart and we will hear you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, I love you." Harry said as his parents vanished.

He stood still, staring absently at the spot where his parents had stood, tears falling down his cheeks.

He turned around and knelt by Hermione, her parents had died yesterday. Guilt filled his insides as he remembered all the cruel things he had said to her about her not knowing how much trauma he had been put through. But she had known, she does know, Harry promised himself that he was never going to say anything mean to her ever again, he promised himself he was not going to take her for granted anymore, he promised himself he would take care of her no matter what it cost him, even if it meant his death.

"Hermione?" Harry gently shook her, "Hermione?"

Panic flared up inside him when Hermione would not wake.

AN: HAHAHA CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well sort of.

Anyway that's the second chapter done with. Thanks to all those who have already reviewed, (bows with respect), and to those who haven't reviewed please do, I need ideas all types are welcome ïïï

Flames welcome to but they do hurt ï

Anyway... I shall stop talking now, next chapter probably up next week if I get ideas (hint, hint), so seeya!


	3. confusing thoughts

"Hermione come on wake up, please!" Harry said desperation evident in his voice.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, "Hey Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry just looked puzzled.

"You're crying." Hermione said

Harry quickly wiped away the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks and pulled Hermione to a sitting position.

"How come you didn't wake straight away?" he asked her, trying and succeeding to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, I saw my… never mind"

"You saw your parents?"

"How did you know?"

"My mum told me, why didn't you say anything yesterday? You could have told me"

"I couldn't after Ron said that rubbish about me getting school work wrong. I couldn't bring myself to say anything when he started laughing." Hermione said.

"I didn't laugh," Harry said, softly, "I knew something was wrong Hermione, but I thought you would tell me if you were ready for me to know."

Hermione looked at him for a moment, "Liar."

"Why is it you never believe me?" Harry asked pretending to be hurt.

"You're a terrible liar."

Hermione made to stand up, but a wave of nausea came over her. She fell, Harry caught her before she hit the ground.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing." Harry said.

"No I'll be fine, it's only a temporary side affect from dying."

"You actually died?" Harry asked, still holding her up.

"I think so, I mean I saw all my family who have died, I even met Siri…." Hermione trailed off at the look on Harry's face.

"You met Sirius?" Harry asked, silently wishing he could too.

"Harry…" Hermione began

"No, don't say anything Hermione. I don't need your sympathy, you've lost loved ones too. Now come on lets go back to the common room."

Hermione just allowed Harry to lead her down the steps of the tower, she stayed silent willing herself not to cry. She knew Harry was angry with her for meeting Sirius when he could not, she partially wished she hadn't done the spell, but she thought Harry had deserved to speak to his parents even if it was for a brief amount of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After twenty minutes of sitting in silence in the common room, Hermione had gone to bed, Harry had only just managed to thank her before she disappeared up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

_I should give her a gift. _Harry thought, staring into the embers in the fireplace, _I should give her something special to let her know what she means to m, to let her know that I love her. Wait, I love her? I love my best friend? I guess my parents were right, my feelings for her are more than platonic, but she would never like me, she probably likes all he famous men, like Lockhart, but I'm famous, maybe she does like me._

Harry sat fighting with his conscience for about five hours, wondering if his parents were correct in telling him Hermione had the same feelings that he possessed for her.

A light came into the common room, from the window. Harry looked out and saw it was dawn, looking at his watch he noticed just how long he had been sat pondering simple questions. Cursing at himself silently, he stood up and stretched, "Sunrise, time for bed." He muttered to himself, and proceeded to climb the stairs to his dormitory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: well that's another chapter, I know its short, that's partially because I have to come off the computer in a minute, and partially because I NEED IDEAS!!! (PLEASE HELP).

I also wish to thank those who have already reviewed, to Jradclif, Teen Queen, the-power-of-love and Cristalline Galux. If you guys could come up with any ideas it would be much appreciated. (pleads endlessly)

Also I want to wish my best friend Robyn good luck as she is having her tooth pulled today, get well soon.

Okay, gonna have to go now please review and give me ideas PLEASE!!!! Bye bye


	4. flowers

Harry awoke to the sound of the birds twittering madly outside his window. Rolling over he looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was two in the afternoon.

Glad that it was Saturday Harry walked down stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was sat in front of the fire reading a book, while Ron was bent over a table furiously trying to complete his potions homework.

"Hey Harry, are you gonna do your homework? Cos you could help me as well seeing as Hermione wont." Ron said glaring at the book Hermione was hidden behind

"Well I've already done it, and I don't think it's that hard, you could do it yourself if you try hard enough." Harry said sitting down on the couch next to Hermione.

"You have been hanging around Hermione too much," Ron said, "your starting to sound like her, next thing you know is you'll get A in potions."

"Your just jealous" Hermione said so quietly Harry almost didn't hear her.

" You've changed Hermione, I mean you used to shout at me whenever I asked for help, and now you hardly talk to me at all, you just read all the time." Ron said

"What are you reading anyway Hermione?" Harry asked her

Hermione showed him the book, _Hogwarts a history._

"Again?"

"Well it's a very good read." Hermione said still in that quiet voice

"What bit are you up two?"

"The chapter on the protection spells around Hogwarts." Hermione practically whispered.

"Oh yeah, I didn't know there were so many, and also how many spells are needed to prevent muggles finding this place? Surely even a place this big doesn't need three hundred and twenty seven spells." Harry said making Ron gape.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked him incredulously

"I've actually read the book."

"Why?"

"I decided to try to read it instead of depending on Hermione to tell me everything." Harry said matter-of-factly, sounding a lot like the witch sat next to him.

"You are definitely turning into Hermione." Ron said turning back to his homework, "You'll be marrying her next. OWW!!"

Harry stared at Hermione, she had just thrown the very heavy book at Ron.

"Hermione what's gotten into you?" Ron asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Nothing I… just, I've got to go." Hermione whispered and ran out of the dormitory.

"What's the betting she's gone to the library?" Ron asked, "Man, that hurt."

"Well you deserve it," Harry said, "anyway, Ron I need your help."

"Really what with?"

"What can I get a girl if I want to say thank you?"

"Why are you asking me? Why not ask Hermione?"

Harry stayed silent wondering what to tell Ron.

"It's Hermione isn't it? You want to say thank you to Hermione, what did she do to deserve this?"

"She did a spell for me," Harry said, "Anyway what can I get her?"

"How 'bout flowers?"

"What kind?"

"I don't know, why don't you get her lilies? Like your mothers name, then she will know they are from you?"

"Ok thanks Ron."

With that Harry went to the library to find Hermione. On the way there he stopped and conjoured up some lilies with his wand. Hermione was sat in her usual corner of the library, but she wasn't reading, instead she was looking out of the window. Harry took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said, bringing Hermione out of her daydream, "I've brought you some flowers."

Harry mentally kicked himself for saying such a cliché. Hermione just looked at the flowers, Harry was shocked when her eyes filled with tears.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Hermione said

"No…" Harry started confused

"I allow you to meet your parents by dying for a while and you bring me lilies? Why would you give me flowers associated with death?"

Harry groaned, "I'm sorry Hermione I just wanted to say thank you after what you did last night. I asked Ron what gift I should get you and he told me flowers, I didn't know what kind you liked but Ron said lilies, because of my mothers name."

"You asked Ron what gift to get me?" Hermione stood up to face Harry, "You know how hopeless he is, why didn't you talk to Ginny? Or better yet, came to talk to me?"

"I don't know, I didn't think, I just wanted to thank you."

"you didn't have to thank me Harry, I knew you were grateful." Hermione said gently.

"But I … never mind, shall we go down for lunch?"

Hermione nodded and together they left the library. Harry threw the lilies into the bin on the way past.

Ron was sat in the great hall waiting for them, already stuffing his face. When Harry and Hermione sat down, he grinned stupidly.

"Fo? 'id oo gif 'er da fowerf?" he asked

Harry and Hermione stared. "Translation?" Hermione said

Ron swallowed, "Did you give her the flowers?"

"Yeah but they were all wrong."

"How are flowers wrong?"

"It doesn't matter." Harry said, he couldn't be bothered explaining it.

"What kind of a girl doesn't want flowers?" Ron asked

"Will you please stop talking as though I'm not here?" Hermione said

"Sorry, what did you say?" Ron yelled putting a hand to his ear, "You'll have to speak louder, we can't hear you."

Harry was just about to say he could hear Hermione fine, even if she spoke quietly but Hermione stood up rapidly, "If your just going to make fun of me, then there's no point me being here." She ran out of the Great Hall.

Harry looked at Ron then got up and followed Hermione, hoping she wasn't mad at him as well.

As he turned the corner to take him towards Gryffindor tower, he heard a loud scream.

_Hermione!_ Harry immediately thought and began to run in the direction of the scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok here is another chappy. I don't mean to be evil to Hermione honest, but I thought this would be good for the story line.

Thanks to those who reviewed, tonks208, Katie-963 and kagome8522002. Thanks a lot!

I'm gonna start another story soon, I have this written out at home already as it took away my boredom at school, keep a look out, its gonna be called "Reality."


	5. hero thing

Harry rounded a corner to see Hermione crouched against a wall with Malfoy standing over her.

Anger took over Harry's body and he flung himself towards the Slytherin.

"Get away from her!" he yelled.

Malfoy looked up puzzled, halfway through unzipping the jeans he was wearing. Harry crashed into him and they fell to the floor. Malfoy could do nothing as Harry started punching every bit of Malfoy he could reach.

"Never…touch…her…again!" Harry snarled as he hit Malfoy's stomach and face.

Malfoy managed to push the Gryffindor off him and clamber to his feet.

"You'll pay for this potter, you and your little mudblood slut."

Before Harry could pull out his wand Malfoy disappeared towards the dungeons.

Harry turned to look at Hermione. She was sat on the floor, her jumper ripped apart and tears were streaking down her cheeks. As Harry crouched down to help here stand, she shrank against the wall, as though she was afraid of him.

"Hermione you know I won't hurt you." Harry said gently.

Hermione thought about his words then nodded and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital wing."

Hermione didn't say anything as they walked through the corridors, she just leant against Harry as though he was a human shield. When they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey came rushing to meet them, "What happened?"

"Malfoy attacked her." Harry said

Madam Pomfrey took Hermione and led her towards a bed, she placed curtains around and told Harry to wait outside. Ron came through the doors and spotted Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked, "I heard she had been attacked."

Harry was too dumbfounded to talk so he just pointed to the curtains surrounding his best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know that's a short chappy, but I have to go to rehearsals soon (for a panto)

To all those who reviewed thankies.

Piper Halliwell2: yes I did get it from charmed.


	6. news

Ron looked confused at the curtains, and then Madam Pomfrey came out from behind them. She looked gravely at Ron and said, "I'm sorry but ms. Granger does not want any visitors just now, I will inform you on any changes to her condition."

"What condition?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy nearly raped her." Harry said.

"THE…"

"Mr Weasley I assure you swearing or taking revenge on mr Malfoy will not help in any way. Please leave you may come back in two days too see her."

Ron grumbled but turned away, Harry went to follow, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Mr Potter, I wonder if I can talk in my office for a moment?"

"Of course" Harry said and followed Madam Pomfrey to the other end of the hospital wing.

"Harry," Madam Pomfrey hesitated, "Hermione's condition is not serious, she is very shocked, but there is something else."

"What?"

"Hermione is pregnant, she says the child is yours."

Harry felt his stomach vanish, Hermione was pregnant. He thought back to about three months ago, during the summer holidays…

---------------------------------------**Flashback**-----------------------------------------------

_Harry and Hermione were kissing in a clearing in the woods near the burrow._

_Harry started to remove her top, "Harry do you think this is right?" Hermione asked stopping him._

"_Yes" Harry said, "Why don't you?"_

_Hermione didn't say anything._

_Harry continued to unbutton her blouse, and she let him._

_She then pulled the t-shirt he was wearing over his head._

_They made love under the stars. _

-----------------------------------**End of flashback**---------------------------------------

Harry smiled slightly, remembering the wonderful moments he had shared with Hermione. Now she was carrying his child.

"Is she going to keep it?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey

"She says she is, but I don't know what professor Dumbledore will say about it, he's coming down tonight to speak to her."

"Can I stay with her?"

Madam Pomfrey thought about it for a moment then nodded.

Harry walked back to the bed surrounded by curtains.

Hermione was sat up against the pillows, "She told you?"

Harry nodded. Hermione looked worried, but Harry smiled, "I'm gonna be a dad" he said numbly.

Hermione smiled at this. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand, "We're gonna be parents."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but the curtains were pulled back to reveal a grave looking Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok another chappy up (Another short one I know, Im sorry to all those who want me to write longer ones but I need ideas.)

To Gryffindorgrlwiz: I know exactly how you feel, sadly I can't get onto on the school computers, they've blocked it (Sighs unhappily)

To kagome8522002: I wonder if u cud give me ideas on how 2 improve it?

To Beaumontrulz: thanx, I know it was short, but I will try to write longer ones.

Btw to all those major hhr fans, heres a website I found somewhere check it out (if u haven't already)


	7. a gift for another time

"P… professor…" Hermione stuttered.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I believe we need to talk."

Harry looked at Dumbledore's solemn face. But in the depth of his midnight blue eyes, Harry was sure he could see the twinkle of happiness that is familiar within the aged wizard.

"I hear your expecting a child Ms. Granger," Hermione instantly placed her hand protectively on her stomach, " there has never been a case of a baby born at Hogwarts before, but I'm sure you already know that." He said smiling.

Harry noticed Dumbledores face was becoming less grave and more…excited was the only word he could think of.

"I want you to know Hermione that as it is your most crucial year, with your N.E.W.T's fast approaching, you will have to remain taking lessons until late February."

"When I'll be eight and a half months?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately that's how it has to be, however as your parents have tragically passed away, and you are now seventeen, I have had a house build for you and your future family to live in."

Harry noticed Dumbledore glance his way, before continuing, "the house resides in Godric's Hollow. Finally I would like a small chat with Harry alone, excuse us."

Harry stood up and followed Dumbledore out of the curtained area and over to the hospital wing entrance.

"Harry, I want to ask you if you planned any of this?"

"No"

"And what are you planning on doing now that its happened?"

"I'm going to support her and the baby…"

Before Harry could say anything else, Dumbledore interrupted, "what about marriage?"

Harry stared, marriage?

"I …" Harry thought for a minute, his best friend and the girl he loved was carrying his child, did he really want to leave her to get married to someone else? Did he, Harry, want to marry her?

He took a deep breath, " I don't think she'll want me."

"You'd be surprised," Dumbledore said, "here take this, it was your mothers, I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to give it to you."

Harry took the small box from Dumbledore and opened it, inside was an engagement ring. It had a small diamond in it that shone blue at certain angles towards the light. Harry looked up to thank Dumbledore but he had gone.

Harry walked back to Hermione's bed putting the ring into his pocket, he decided to ask her another time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's another short chappy, I'll try to write longer ones next time.

Anywhoo, I have to go and fight with this MSN thingy, bye. X


	8. moment in peace

Harry sat on the bed and stared randomly at the vase of flowers on the bedside cabinet.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yea I'm ok."

"Don't think your fooling me for one second Harry James Potter. Tell me what your thinking about so much."

"Its nothing Dumbledore just gave me something of my mums and it just made me realise how much I miss them."

Hermione gave a sort of half smile that was full of sympathy.

An awkward silence descended upon them, as neither looked at the one sitting opposite them.

Hermione seemed to daze off into a trance, as she sat staring into space she began to hum a slow tune.

Harry looked up as she started rocking backwards and forwards holding a pillow absentmindedly to her stomach. He smiled as she sang quietly.

"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again,

I wanna hold you high you steal my pain away.

There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

"What song is that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, its just something I used to listen to before I came to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, he looked out of the window to see an owl perched upon the windowsill. He stood up, opened the window and retrieved the letter.

He gasped slightly as he saw who it addressed to and also who it was from, "Hermione its from my parents."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok theres another short chappy. Im sorry, but I seriously need ideas.

Anyway thanx to all those who reviewed.


	9. the letter

Harry stared at Hermione's shocked face, knowing it was reflected upon his features.

"Well…read it." Hermione said.

Nodding slightly Harry opened the letter. He sat down on Hermione's bed, took a breath then hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Could… could you read it for me?" Harry asked.

Hermione had a small amount of understanding that this might be hard for Harry. Smiling she gently took the letter from him and began to read:

"_To our dearest Harry,_

_From the moment you were born we knew we'd love you forever, even if death came between us. We write this to you as we know we are in danger, Albus Dumbledore has informed us that Voldemort has set out to find us and destroy us. We have asked him to keep this letter safe on the basis that we might not be there to say this to you in person. We ask him to give it to you when he feels the time is right._

Every night we dream about watching you grow up, knowing that it may not be possible. We want you to know that we love you with all our hearts, and there is not a number large enough for us to measure what is in our hearts. Each night we picture what you'll look like when you're five, ten, sixteen, eighteen and fifty. We picture you receiving your letter of acceptance from Hogwarts, you riding your first broomstick, your graduation and your wedding.

_No matter how much we wish we could see these special events we know it isn't possible. But know this Harry, no matter how hard life can be, or how difficult things may become, remember that we will be with you every step of the way._

_We want you to remember you will have friends who will help you in our place. Perhaps even a special someone who you wish to marry. _

_Tears flood from our eyes as we write this, just picturing you becoming somebody's husband knowing that we will not be there to witness it._

_Remember always my darling Harry, we love you. And we will always love you. Be strong, for life will seem to turn against you from time to time. It may seem as though you have been abandoned by everything you hold dear but if you remain brave and strong you will always pull through._

_Remember us forever,_

_All our love…_

It isn't signed." Hermione stated tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why do you think that is?" Harry asked choking on his own sorrow.

"Perhaps it shows the unending love they have for you." Hermione said wiping away her tears.

"Hermione thank you, for reading it." Harry said softly.

"Its ok Harry." Hermione smiled.

Harry, overcome with emotion pulled Hermione into a hug. They stayed like that until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, another chappy done.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and a special thanks to Dana for the ideas.

To tamar-shaki I hope this answers your question. And thanks for trying to give me ideas.


	10. Rons reaction

Harry opened his eyes to see a stream of light coming through the window. He looked down to see his best friend asleep in his arms. The sun seemed to make her face glow gently, her face was so peaceful that Harry immediately became filled with sorrow knowing how Hermione's slumber was haunted by images of her demised parents.

_I'm sorry Hermione. _Harry thought watching the girl sleep, _how I wish I could take it all back and let you be with your parents once again. I wish you didn't have to go through the pain I do, thinking about never seeing them again. Every night I regret becoming your friend and causing you pain, but as soon as I see you I know I would never be able to live without seeing you smile, hearing you moan at me about homework, or just watching you argue with Ron._

"Harry?"

Harry was interrupted during his thoughts by a familiar voice. He looked up into the face of his other best friend, Ron Weasley.

Harry quickly put a finger to his lips representing a statement of quietness from Ron.

Ron nodded and looked at Hermione sleeping in Harry's arms, her head against his chest. Ron raised his eyebrows and gave a knowing grin to Harry.

"We didn't do anything." Harry whispered when Ron had come closer to the bed.

"Maybe, but look at your pants." Ron said nodding in that direction.

Looking down Harry saw a lump on his jeans. It was the box containing the engagement ring, lying in rather a compromising position.

"I'd forgotten about that." Harry said

"How could you forget about that?" Ron asked incredulously. "I mean you just don't forget about getting a…"

"Ron shut up, its not what you think." Harry said pulling out the box.

He opened the lid and showed Ron.

Grinning Ron said, "I love you too Harry, but it'll never work between us"

"Shut it. Its for Hermione."

"Your gonna propose?" Ron asked shock evident upon his face.

Harry simply nodded. Gently he placed Hermione against the pillows and sat up. "It was my mothers."

"You know, I don't think she'll mind that its second hand." Ron said giving the box back to Harry.

"So your ok with this?" Harry asked

"Sure, just one request."

"Go on" Harry said with anticipation. Knowing Ron it would be some terrible, or virtually impossible thing Harry would never even dream of doing.

"I'm your best man, and in charge of your stag night."

"If she says yes, sure." Harry said

"Of course she'll say yes." Ron said, "anyway I've gotta be off, I'm meeting Luna."

"Ok bye" Harry said smiling at Ron as if to say "rather you than me"

Harry watched him leave the hospital wing.

"Harry?"

"Hermione, when did you wake up?" Harry asked turning to look at her sat on the bed beside him.

"Harry…I heard."

"How much?"

"Everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DUN DUN DUN!

Sorry had to : )

Ok I'm not gonna say "here's another chappy" coz I've said that at the end of nearly every chapter.

Thanks to all reviewers.

To Aquia8522005 and also BeaumontRulz who have been reviewing since the first chappy: thank you so much! I can't say how much all your reviews mean to me (wow that sounded corny)

To Lsue Ketr: next chappy I think.

And a big thank you to k8y, my best friend who forced me to go on the Internet just to read her review. You are the best!

Next chappy may be up next Tuesday.

Bye! Luvz y'all. (Hugs readers for some random reason

C (my new way of putting my name)


	11. Hermiones answer

A stunned silence filled the hospital wing. Harry sat there and simply stared at Hermione. He didn't know what to say and he vaguely noticed how much he was shaking from fear, what would happen if she said no?

"You heard everything?" ha finally managed to force out.

Hermione simply nodded. Her face showed no expression, she just sat there looking at the father of her child.

Another silence.

"Harry…" Hermione started, then she hesitated, "do you think we're ready for all this? I mean, we're still in school and we're gonna have a baby, then on top of all that you're thinking of marriage."

Harry's heart sank, "you don't have to marry me." He said.

"But the thing is I want to, I'm just scared that it's to soon."

"Well how bout we be technically engaged? Engaged but not planning any wedding until we are sure we're ready." Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Grinning madly, Harry slipped the ring onto her finger.

Things seemed to be looking up for the Boy-Who-Lived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I know this is the shortest chapter but there is a reason…

I'm going to stick the next chapter on strait away!


	12. four moths later

**FOUR MONTHS LATER!**

Hermione was back at school, doing brilliantly in all her classes. Ron had joked about how much more studying she was doing, he had told her she wont make the baby smart by reading the books herself.

Dumbledore had told the school about the pregnancy at the request of Harry and Hermione, they thought it was best then nobody would accidentally push into Hermione and harm her or the baby.

Last week Hermione had taken the day off school to go to St. Mungo's for an exam. This was because Madam Pomfrey did not have the right equipment as nothing like this had happened before.

Hermione had returned with a picture, rather like the ones muggles can get of the scanned image of the unborn child, except the wizarding image moved. Harry had stared at the picture for hours, after Hermione informed him she was having a boy.

The Order had all sent congratulative cards and small gifts for the baby or its parents. Hermione had been given a special room to herself at the very top of Gryffindor tower. This room had a silencing charm on it so the baby would wake nobody else up.

Dumbledore had asked Hermione and Harry if they would like to throw a small party for the whole school in celebration once the baby was born and well enough to be presented to the school. Harry wasn't sure, he thought something would happen to the child, but Hermione had agreed with the headmaster, saying Harry was only entering protective father mode.

Harry still hadn't forgotten what Hermione had done for him last Halloween. He had secretly been asking Ron for ideas to thank her, most of them wouldn't work or were completely stupid, but Harry hadn't exactly expected the best idea to come from his best friend.

Harry knew one day the best way to thank her would show itself, although Ginny had constantly told him that loving her and the baby showed his thanks enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay that's another chapter…

Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope this will make you all happy.

I am willing to accept any criticism you may have, or any ideas.

Please review.

Lotsa love,

Cat


	13. the second letter

Harry woke to the sun filtering gently through the window in his dormitory. It was Christmas Eve.

A light tapping got his attention, it was a tawny owl sat on the windowsill snow flaked over its feathers.

Upon retrieving the letter, Harry noticed it was addressed to him in a strangely familiar hand.

_Darling Harry,_

_We hope this letter will reach you on the day we wish. The day before Christmas, the first one you will share with your new family._

_We hope that you are happy in life, with a wife who cares for you as you are. Perhaps one day you will have a young child, we tell you now, it is the most wondrous feeling imaginable._

_Having a baby around gives enormous responsibility, but it is well worth it, to see the child grow and learn from you._

_Take care of yourself Harry, take care of your family. And remember we will always be with you._

_All our love…_

'Still unsigned' Harry thought. He knew it was from his parents.

The letter reminded him about what Hermione had done for him, how she had temporarily given up her soul in order for him to have a brief meeting with his parents.

He remembered the night clearly

xxx _flashback xxx_

_Harry stared at the two smiling people in front of him. He couldn't believe it._

"_How? How are you here?" he asked._

"_Hermione has temporarily given up her soul in order for us to cross the boundary between the living world and the other side." Harry's mother said, her voice echoing slightly._

"_Will she be ok? I mean... she's not... she's not dead is she?" Harry asked panicking._

"_Once we return, she will be fine"_

_Harry's father spoke for the first time, "you care for her."_

"_She's my best friend." Harry said._

"_Maybe, but the love you have for her goes further than that." James said smiling at his son in a typical father-teasing-his-son kind of way._

"_What makes you say that?" Harry questioned._

"_Simple, the fact you haven't left her side and given your parents a hug."_

_Harry laughed and got to his feet as his parents walked towards him. First he hugged his father, memorising everything he could, then he turned to his tearful mother. Her embrace was warm, kind and full of a love only mothers can give._

_Harry smiled at his parents, willing himself not to cry, "I've missed you," he said to them._

_They nodded, "And we missed you, it was so tough watching you grow up from so far away, knowing we could never be there for you, it was heart breaking to see you so distressed, wishing we could just hold you and tell you everything is alright. We have tried to guide you as much as possible, we used Hermione as a sort of contact between us, nearly every time she gave you advice in your fifth year, it was us trying to warn you. However most of the time, we didn't need to use her, as she would warn you of her own accord, she cares for you so much she would risk her life for you, we knew that, that is why we guided her to finding this spell."_

"_Why now though? Why not before?" Harry asked his mother._

"_Partly because we ourselves only recently discovered this spell, partly because Hermione didn't feel she was quite ready to sacrifice her soul, even if it was for a temporary amount of time."_

"_I can't believe she did this for me." Harry said_

"_She loves you Harry, she loves you more than we could ever have hoped for, we prayed for someone to love you no matter how depressed or angry you became, she loves you like that, and we know you love her just the same."_

"_But she's my best friend, isn't there some sort of rule against falling in love with your best friend?"_

"_That's what Hermione thought." James noted._

"_No, Hermione can't love me." Harry said, "I mean all the times I was rude to her, all the times I ignored her, the times I refused her help, or abused the help she did give me, I'm surprised she doesn't hate me."_

"_It's true you haven't been the worlds kindest gentleman to her, but she sees your heart, she knows how kind you truly are, and she understands what you have been going through." Lily said gently_

"_How does she know what I'm going through? How does she know how much pain I've suffered?" Harry asked, getting slightly bad tempered_

"_Her parents died yesterday." James said simply, "that's why she was crying when you saw her in the common room. She was going to tell you but when Ron interrupted, teasing Hermione saying about she was upset because she got a question wrong on her homework, she was heartbroken and vowed never to tell anyone."_

"_How do you know all this?"_

"_Hermione has an affinity with the dead, we can hear her thoughts and sense her feelings, we can even communicate with her, although this does drain our energy too much so we only use that in emergencies."_

_A strong gust of wind caused Harry to shiver. "We have to go," lily said quickly, "Harry, promise us you will treasure Hermione in your heart forever, even if you feel betrayed by her, look after yourself. We both love you dearly."_

_They began to fade, "No wait you can't go, there's so much I need to tell you."_

"_Just think it with all your heart and we will hear you. Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye, I love you." Harry said as his parents vanished._

_He stood still, staring absently at the spot where his parents had stood, tears falling down his cheeks._

_He turned around and knelt by Hermione, her parents had died yesterday. Guilt filled his insides as he remembered all the cruel things he had said to her about her not knowing how much trauma he had been put through. But she had known, she does know, Harry promised himself that he was never going to say anything mean to her ever again, he promised himself he was not going to take her for granted anymore, he promised himself he would take care of her no matter what it cost him, even if it meant his death._

"_Hermione?" Harry gently shook her, "Hermione?"_

_Panic flared up inside him when Hermione would not wake._

xxx _end of flashback _xxx

An affinity with the dead. Harry wondered if his parents knew about the baby.

There was a knock upon the door, breaking his thoughts. It was Hermione.

Harry smiled at her as she walked towards him. The small bump in her stomach showing slightly.

She knelt down on the floor next to Harry's bed. "What's that?" She asked motioning to the letter in his hand.

"Another letter from my parents."

"Another one?"

"Yea, Hermione, can you still talk to my parents? With that affinity thing?" harry asked

Hermione simply nodded

"Do they know about… about us and the baby?"

"yes harry, they know. And they couldn't be happier that you have found joy within your life. Come on lets go down for breakfast."

Harry nodded and followed Hermione out of the tower, down towards the great hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, hope you like this chapter.

Please review…. Oh yea I got a flame…my first one.

A great big thanx to those who reviewed, and to BigSmoke, I have 46 reviews that say people like my story, so I don't care about you not liking it.

Luv to all my reviewers, except one

Cat


	14. questions and searching

During dinner, Hermione got the usual herd of girls hovering around her asking about the pregnancy.

"Oh Hermione, when are you due?"

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Will you call it lavender?"

"Or Parvati?"

"Do you get any weird cravings?"

"Actually I wont name it any of those suggestions…it's a boy." Hermione said, fed up with all those questions, "and the only craving I'm getting is for a very large head ache cure with these irritating questions."

Harry had to fight to keep from laughing as all the girls except Ginny walked away.

"Hey Hermione, I've had an idea." She said sitting down next to Harry.

"Really, what is it?"

Instead of replying she handed over a piece of paper. Hermione read the contents and smiled, "That's a great idea, thanks Gin."

"No problem."

Harry had finished his meal, and as Ginny's idea was obviously private he didn't intrude.

"Hermione, I'm going to go find Ron."

"OK see you later."

Harry walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

Upon entering he saw Ron sat at a table in the corner bent over a piece of parchment. Homework.

"Hey Ron, still stuck with that essay?"

Ron replied with a groan.

"Well if your not to busy, I need your help"

"Still trying to think of a way to thank Hermy?" Ron asked not looking up from the table.

"Ron you know what she would do if she heard you call her that, and yes I am actually" Harry said.

"Ok well give me twenty four hours to come up with something and I'll tell you"

"Great thanks"

With that Harry went up to bed, deciding he had nothing else to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay…I'm really sorry this chapter is extremely short but I only have about ten mins on the computer in between homework.

A great thanx to my reviewers… to ReademAndWeepOrLove: I got the idea from that movie, I LOVED it!

To Honey Herm: hope this will satisfy you until I get ideas

To purebloodprince: I'm glad you liked it, and even the smallest idea or hint would be very much appreciated.

A great big **GET WELL SOON** **WITH LOTS OF LUV! **to Mary. I hope your feeling better. And if anyone else would like to say get well soon please feel free to say so with a review on my story, and I will also mention you in my updates. (just so Mary knows people care).

And to BigSmoke: I already gathered you don't like my story, I don't understand how you can bitch about BeaumontRulz's stories, I liked them. And also please don't review my story just to bitch about them or any one else's, in fact I wonder why your even a member of this site if all you do is tell people how fucked up you think their story is… its harmless fun, don't fuck it up by saying how shit you think it is. I know people are entitled to their own opinion but if your just gonna moan, then nobody will read your stories.

That said I would now say the usual… please review (but not bitch)


	15. problems

**Yay! I have finally updated!**

**This will be short, as I need your help!**

**I won't talk for ages, so on with the story…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Over the next couple of weeks Hermione was complaining a lot about the constant moving of the baby.

"Are you sure its nothing?" Harry kept on asking her, "It wont hurt to go see madam Pomfrey."

"I'll be fine Harry, don't panic." Hermione kept on replying.

Hermione had stopped going to classes and started hanging round in the library to escape the constant flow of questions she was still receiving.

Ron had stopped talking to Harry for a temporary time to think of a way for Harry to thank Hermione properly for what she did that Halloween.

Harry took homework for Hermione, by her request, and helped her whenever possible.

One evening Hermione and Harry were sat in the common room, discussing anything they could think of.

"I think Ron is avoiding you." Hermione said.

"There is a reason, don't worry about it." Harry said.

Then Hermione's face paled, "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"The baby hasn't moved at all for about four hours."

"Is that bad?"

"It hasn't even kicked for about two days."

"We gotta go see madam Pomfrey" Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey performed all sorts of scans on the baby.

After about three hours she came over to Harry and Hermione, her face grave…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

EVIL CLIFFY! Sorry I had to put that in… 

**This is where I need your help…. I need you to vote as I have 2 endings for this story and I cant decide.**

**To vote just review and tell me whether you want the HAPPY ending or the SAD ending.**

**The first ending to get 5 reviews will win… so please review!**

**Thanks to all my other reviewers, I love you all.**

**From cat**


	16. A Happy Ending

**OK! This will be the last chapter… sort of.**

**I have decided to put up both endings for those who wanted different ones…. This will be the happy ending… so if you want the sad ending please skip to the next chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**HAPPY ENDING!**_

Hermione was rushed to the hospital wing with Harry. Madame Pomfrey came to see what the trouble was straight away. She took Hermione to a separate room leaving the worried boy to think of all possible things that could be wrong with the baby.

_Oh God, please let the baby be ok…please let Hermione be ok._

Harry continuously paced for half an hour before madam Pomfrey came out of the room.

Harry watched her anxiously desperately waiting for any news, but she just walked past him to a supply closet. Harry barely registered the thought _how long has that been there? _He was to worried about Hermione and the baby.

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything to Harry, so he had to ask, "how is she?"

"There is a problem with the baby, I had to force her into early labour."

"What?" Harry asked shocked, "I want to be with her." He didn't make it a question

"Alright, but carry these." The healer then dumped towels into Harry's arms.

Harry followed her into the room where she had led Hermione before. The room was decorated white, a single window showed the night sky outside, stars scattered across it.

Hermione lay on a bed gasping for breath, pain evident on her face?

Harry rushed over to the bed, he unceremoniously dumped the towels on a table next to it and took hold of her hand.

"Hermione, you're going to be fine, just breathe."

"You sound like you've done this before." Hermione said, slightly out of breathe.

Harry laughed, "more like seen it on TV with Dudley drooling over the nurses."

Hermione laughed, which seemed to bring pain. Then Harry realised it was a contraction.

He squeezed her hand gently as she screamed with pain…

Then she stopped moving, her eyes closed and she lay very still.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry cried, panic and fear evident in his voice, making it crack.

"She lost consciousness, don't worry Mr. Potter, everything will be ok, just let me work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours and god knows how many minutes later, Harry sat at the window in a large chair, cradling his small son to his chest.

Hermione woke up slowly, her vision slightly blurred causing her to squint at Harry

"What happened?" she asked, her voice slightly groggy.

"You lost concien…. Concien…"

"Consciousness?" Hermione asked?

"Yea that, but the baby is fine… he's here."

Harry handed him over to Hermione, who sat up and smiled down at her son.

"Got any names?" Harry asked.

"I have a suggestion, from Ginny, if that's alright with you?"

"What is it?"

"Sirius James."

Harry smiled, "that's perfect" he sat down on the bed next to Hermione and draped his arm over her shoulder, stroking Sirius' head with his free hand, "Hello Sirius" he whispered

Hermione smiled and leaned into Harry's shoulder, he kissed the top of her head as a single tear fell from his eye silently.

He finally had a family.

The end


	17. A Sad Ending

**OK! This will be the last chapter… sort of.**

**I have decided to put up both endings for those who wanted different ones…. This will be the sad ending. **

**A big thanks to all those who reviewed and voted… I love u all! Thanks to those who stuck with me to the end of this story. And a big thanks to those who told Big Smoke where to go.lol**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**SAD ENDING!**_

Hermione was rushed to the hospital wing with Harry. Madame Pomfrey came to see what the trouble was straight away. She took Hermione to a separate room leaving the worried boy to think of all possible things that could be wrong with the baby.

_Oh God, please let the baby be ok…please let Hermione be ok._

Harry continuously paced for half an hour before madam Pomfrey came out of the room.

Harry watched her anxiously desperately waiting for any news, but she just walked past him to a supply closet. Harry barely registered the thought _how long has that been there? _He was to worried about Hermione and the baby.

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything to Harry, so he had to ask, "how is she?"

"I'm sorry but the baby didn't survive. Follow me and you can see them both."

A great numbness filled Harry, the sadness was to great to make tears fall, almost as though they weren't worthy of expressing his pain.

Harry followed the healer into the room she had led Hermione into earlier.

The white room was harsh on his eyes, but he only noticed Hermione sat up holding a small bundle of towels, a pale head poking out. Tears flowed down Hermione's eyes in small rivers.

Harry's eyes also filled up at the sight of her pain.

He walked over to her, barely noticing his legs were like jelly.

"The baby moved so much it had tied the umbilical cord in a knot, there was nothing to be done, no way to prevent it…. I'm truly sorry" madam Pomfrey said before she left.

Harry held Hermione tightly looking down into the face of his dead child. His son.

None of them spoke. They just sat there for so long that the sun began to peak through the glass of the window.

Harry took hold of the small form wrapped in towels, dark spots spread across them from his and Hermione's tears.

Nothing could describe the pain they felt. Nothing could describe the sadness.

Harry sat there looking at something that had presented so many possibilities, but now the child was just still, silent and pale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So many people came to visit them during the day, Harry guessed madam Pomfrey had told Dumbledore, who passed it onto the school.

A lot of them showed sympathy, but none as much as Ginny and Ron, who each held the baby, tears flowing down their faces.

Even Malfoy didn't say anything crude to them, although he didn't visit them in the hospital wing, he didn't say anything when they returned to school, nothing except he was sorry. This news surprised both Harry and Hermione, then Malfoy explained his mother had a miscarriage and he had once felt their pain, he told them it will get easier.

They thanked him and he nodded going on his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The baby was cremated about a week later.

Everyone was given the day off school and the ashes were scattered into the lake in a special ceremony.

All the girls were crying and none of the boys had normal eyes, all were red.

Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes to the baby. So did the teachers. Everyone in the school, including the Slytherins, wrote small messages on paper, which were magically tipped into the water, along with one candle from each student. The candles were magically modified not to go out, they would last for a week. At night the lake looked beautiful, the lights flickering over the dark glassy surface of the water.

Harry and Hermione returned to there normal way of life, but every month on the date of the baby's stillbirth, they visited the monumental plaque which was erected next to the lake, placing flowers and candles there.

They never forgot their first child.

The end.


End file.
